


Now or Never

by Imma_do_this



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oh My God, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imma_do_this/pseuds/Imma_do_this
Summary: Basically Akira and Mishima fall in love and all the phantom theifs know and Akira just wants privacy.(I'm bad at summaries oop)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Mishima was a clueless person, Akira decided. Akira had made advances to Mishima all week, no blushes, no confession, **not even a kiss.**

Meanwhile Mishima was screaming internally. Akira held his hand during a movie _oh no I like him,_ Akira called him Yuuki, _Jesus christ my heart._ There was too much Mishima's heart could take. 

**Ann: Jesus Christ tell him already**

Akira read the line millions of times, then got another ping.

_Yusuke: I agree it is quite frustrating how you dance about your feelings_

**Ryuji: Damn it he likes you too!!**

Morgana chided in on the conversation, "I've seen the way he looks at you! C'mon Akira! Tell him!"

Another ping.

Futaba: Man being gay must suck!

**Makoto: Don't be a hypocrite Futaba.**

_Haru: my, my Futaba! You got called out!_

Watching the bantering appear about Akira's love life was amusing to him and quickly typed,

**_Akira: Guess I'll have to do it._ **

Akira sat on his bed for a little bit and sighed. Akira quickly typed and asked for Mishima to come to LeBlanc, to his surprise Mishima accepted the invitation. 

About 15 minutes later Akira heard steps from up the stairs. Akira already dreading the words he would have to say.

Morgana meanwhile giving him a peptalk 

"Come on I know you can do this! He likes you too come on!"

 _Breathe in, breathe_ out..

"H-hey Kurusu!" Mishima exclaimed when he walked into the door.

"Hey Yuuki" Akira blurted already feeling awkward.

Mishima blushed at Akira saying his first name.

"I wanted to tell you somthing" Akira said. Mishima froze. Did he want to not be friends? Did Akira find out his feelings?

Akira went silent sensing Mishima's unease. 

Now or never huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops this took too long

_Shit_

_.._

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_

Akira had said those short but hard words and Mishima stood like a statue. Eyes were blown wide and face red down to his neck. 

_Nope this is not happening I'm not going to die here right now.._

Mishima is already dying and Akira only said a couple of words.

"Uh- I mean I- uh I just- uhhm-" Mishima couldn't get words out. He shut his mouth and surged forward. 

Lips awkwardly met another and Akira adjusted just like he always does and then Mishima's mind was blown.

He hadn't felt like this before. Lips were on his for the first time and it felt so different then the inside of his elbow. 

Why was this, lips on lips, making him feel like he was going to explode? Kisses melted to another and another and soon it was getting late and it might as well be time for Mishima to leave, but he didn't want to. Akira was already pushing him down on the couch. 

Mishima felt a push on his mouth and it registered as Akira's tongue and he opened his mouth, and whined.

Akira pulled back and Mishima tried to chace his mouth.

"You- you made a noise," Akira was staring at Mishima, a spark in his eyes.

"Oh- uhm I guess I did," Mishima wanted to look away, embarrassment taking over, but this time he wouldn't let himself get shy like he always gets. "Can you, uh continue?"

Akira was already there tongue already licking its way in.

Oh

_Oh_

This is way better than regular kissing. 

Akira was probably the sexiest person alive. The way Akira had Mishima sighing into his mouth, little noises bubbling up from his throat, and a hard on growing up, made Mishima feel dirty in all the right ways.

Now he could get used to this.


End file.
